


礼物

by fluorine



Category: Blade Runner 2049
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine





	礼物

K站在满是砖瓦碎屑和金属垃圾的填埋场中心茫然地环视四周，Luv把他放在这里就走了，现在飞行器升空后尾气的余热散尽。她没有留下任何吩咐，Wallace让她这么做的吗，Wallace想看他做什么……他在过去的一个月往K脑子里塞了过多错位的记忆，现在K被刺激的一塌糊涂的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，几乎无法更进一步思考，只能犹豫着、在举目相似的四边景象中选了一个方向，小心地迈了几步，在荒凉的风声中踩出咯吱咯吱的声响。。  
废弃物堆成一座座小丘，丘上和坡后聚集了一圈拾荒者，他们都从幸存者口中听闻了那次从天而降的猛烈炮火，这让他们暂且不敢轻举妄动，只是用饶有兴趣的目光上下打量着圈子中心孤零零的身影。手无寸铁的前任警官，侥幸逃跑的猎物，有漂亮蓝眼的复制人。  
直到一个眼力极好的人发现了头顶远去的飞船，说那艘船那是不是扔下他走掉了，人群才动起来，一个人试探性地朝前任警官掷出一截钢管。  
K躲过了，以对于复制人来说堪称迟钝的反应力来说。钢管在地上弹了一下擦过K的小腿，男人拾起钢管格挡在身前，警惕地环视着越缩越小的包围圈。这下拾荒者们确定这个人已经没有威胁了。  
付出了好几个倒霉蛋的手臂或脖骨后，人数明显占优的男人们在围斗中占了上风，一个人趁K躲开身侧的袭击时用十足的力气一膝盖顶踹在K肚子上，同时他身后的同伴用钢筋抡中后腰。内脏剧烈的绞痛加上脊椎遭到重击，K顿时四肢发软，男人们抓住他短暂脱力的机会把K死死压制在地上，头几乎被埋进碎块里，K的左脸被磨出一大片细小的伤口，他不得不拼命抬头，挣扎着避开眼球前三厘米处的一块尖锐的金属片。仰脖的姿势让他呼吸困难，反胃感不间断地上涌，如果他胃里有东西那么现在他一定会被呕吐物呛到，好在很快有人揪着他的头发把他拉起来，双手反剪在背后被铁链缠住无法挣开，一群人夹挟着他离开这里。  
他被拖到填埋场边缘的简陋棚房里，捆着他双手的铁链另一端被锁在单人床那么大的皮革方垫旁的栏杆上。充满空气污染的填埋场，任何物体表面只消不到一天时间就能积下一层灰尘，而这块垫皮脏的只能勉强看出原先的漆黑底色，K被粗鲁地推倒在垫子上，激起的灰尘升腾盘旋，K看着这些微粒的运动轨迹，默默地任男人七手八脚地摸遍他全身，K能感到那些手伸进他的各个衣兜里摸索搜寻，顺便粗鲁的隔着布料抚摸过他一小片肌肤。他在一双手伸进他裤腰掐他的臀肉时终于忍受不了地弹动了一下。然后被更多的手拉开四肢，被拷在一起的双手高举过头顶。  
有人说他的反应可以说很冷静了，复制人都这么冷静的吗，还是他其实是情趣型的。  
那人的语气带着猥琐的夸赞意味，K认出他是刚才膝袭他肚子的那个人时想纠正他，就像最初他纠正家门口那群以暴力为生的无业者一样，虽然他当时用了一些拳脚（出厂设定允许范围内的）来帮助对方理解，而现在他只能摇头，像个该被回收的废品一样任人拉扯四肢。他的裤子被褪到跪着的膝盖上。  
像个筋疲力尽的人类。熟悉的声音在他脑海里用气声轻轻地说。  
大量的润滑剂被倒在他臀缝里，滴滴答答地流到没被完全脱掉的裤子上，男人把散发着廉价的有机物香味的液体抹开在复制人色泽浅嫩的肉洞周围，用浸湿的两根手指捅进去试探一番后撑开紧涩的肛口，瓶口对着那个要插的地方又倒了一些。水剂的冰凉和异物感同时从脊椎尾部传上来，K有忍受寒冷的经验，但被侵犯的不适让他揪紧了手下的垫子。  
男人草草扩张了一下后就把勃起的阴茎抵在复制人后穴，膨开的龟头挤进涂满润滑剂满是水光的洞口时他听到了K闷在嗓子里的一声悲鸣。他双手抓紧复制人肌肉僵直的腰侧，压住他后背急不可耐地把自己硬的像铁棍一样的老二一厘厘送进去，警探身体里面烫得惊人，操进去后直肠深处尚且干涩的肠道紧紧地绞着男人的性器，男人不由得极度满足地低叹一声。  
“他紧得像个处女一样。”  
“哇这么棒，和孤儿院里面的小女孩比哪个肏起来爽一点。”  
“我会选这个的。”男人笑着拍了拍K的屁股，挺腰让性器缓慢地在肉穴里抽插，周围的人顿时哄笑着喊，Jamie你果然是个弯的。  
“孤儿院里漂亮又听得懂人话的孩子那么少，哪里轮得到我们，那个老家伙上次给我的不仅丑的像以前叫猴子的生物，连收起牙齿这样的话都听不懂。”Jamie说，他抽插的动作重了起来，阴茎拉出一小截后又狠撞进去直插到底，复制人随着他的动作小幅度地晃动，喉咙里发出一声声短促而轻微的呻吟，“那个孩子还又哭又叫的，这个多安静，我打赌他一会儿叫起来也很好听。”  
“我们的前任警探脑子里大概并没有怎么被肏的知识。”另一个人揪起K脑后的头发欣赏他疼得皱在一起的五官，眼窝深邃的蓝眼已经开始泛着湿漉漉的水光，男人希望一会儿他会被干到彻底哭出来，复制人痛苦的眼神和咬紧的嘴唇有另一种意义上的性感可爱。  
他拉开裤链，被释放的阴茎在K脸边昂然挺立，他盯着那根尺寸不小的家伙微微睁大眼睛。  
“舔它，快点。”一股膻骚味儿闯进K鼻子里，他扭头躲开横在面前的那根恶心的柱体，柔软的脸颊因为抿紧的嘴唇微微鼓起，而后被用力捏住，男人一手掐着他的脸妄图固定住他，一手握着性器去堵K的嘴唇，渗液的马眼数次擦过，他又想吐了。  
“操你的，再不张嘴我就把你眼睛挖出来然后把鸡巴插到你脑子里去。”男人没耐心地威胁道，实际上他一点也不想伤害复制人那双带着点委屈的蓝眼睛。  
然而K不为所动，还是带着点儿天然委屈的眼神。男人的威胁落空。  
“小心他咬掉你的老二。”Jamie幸灾乐祸，他正享受着K处女一样紧的屁股，在临近高潮时拔出阴茎，把精液射在他后背，浊白的精液在不透水的布料上流淌汇积在塌陷的腰窝。男人要考虑后面的兄弟有没有干净的洞，他们一般在最后一轮才会一个接一个内射。

他在力所能及的范围内蜷起自己

我以为一晚上就可以了，我在等他们都离开，可人太多了，又有人差点带走你，一切结束后Luv这么说，她把过热的枪口插回腿侧的枪套里。用沾满精液的毛领大衣把K裹了起来，不太温柔地挽着他快步回到车中，随着他的动作，K感到男人们的精液从他后面流了出来，大股大股地粘在肉缝里。

 

-END-


End file.
